Lost and Found
by MrsBluSky
Summary: After the war Harry Potter disappeared for two years only to show up again at Ron's auror training. Now four years later Harry lands in St. Mungo's after a mission gone wrong with only the Weasley's to care for him, or so they think. Secrets are spilled, the mysterious past is reviled, and where does Draco Malfoy with a little girl fit into all of this? Compliant except DH epilogue
1. Chapter 1: The Waiting Room

Authors Note: First of all thank you for even clicking this far. This is really just a thought I kept having and needed to write it down. I have more of an idea of where I want to take it to continue it further but wanted to see how this first part did. I am very much an amateur writer so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed when editing:) Oh also _Italics are thoughts or flashbacks._

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **The Waiting Room (Present Day-2004)**

Harry groaned struggling to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. Bright lights flashed above as he was rolled down the hall. Squinting, Harry tried to remember where he was. It smelt sterol and there were distant voices somewhere near. The voices sounded urgent and energized but he couldn't make out what they were saying over the loud ringing in his ears, Harry hadn't noticed that till now. _What the hell happened to me?_ Harry opened his mouth to ask but nothing came out. A medi-wizard came into view with her wand pointed at him.

Everything went black.

Ron couldn't sit here any longer. He was the only one in the waiting room of St. Mungo's classified, practically Auror only, branch. Which in hindsight should have been a good sign, meaning no one else had been hurt enough to be taken in. But to Ron this mean he was the only one here for Harry, his partner. Sure, when he called Hermionie to tell her where he was and that he was fine, she had wanted to be there but she needed to stay with the kids.

Stopping his pacing and looking at the time Ron thought of his kids. Sidney had turned two a few months ago and was sure to be giving Hermionie a hassle about getting her to bed. Whenever her Daddy wasn't home for bedtime there was always a battle between the energetic little girl and the sleep deprived Hermionie. Rupert on the other had was no issue. He was probably one and was the easiest children Ron had ever heard of; sleeping through the night, not a picky eater, and stuck to the schedule. Harry had the magic touch with them, if Ron and Hermionie were lost leave it to Harry to know exactly what to do to sooth them. He almost smiled thinking of his growing family as he was drawn out of his thoughts by muffled shouts somewhere behind the closed hospital doors.

He began to pace again, thoughts drifting to Harry and the little he knew about his partners life outside of work. They had been so close at Hogwarts but after the war when Harry disappeared… he wasn't the same when he showed up two years later at Auror training. Harry was almost too cautious, sharing only the bear minimum, and never discussing those two mysterious years. But he was still Ron's best mate so he knew when to stop pushing Harry for details. And now almost four years later they were partners and it didn't seem that strange not knowing about Harry's life. _He surly must have someone besides us_. But Harry visited the Weasley's often enough that Ron didn't think much of it anymore. Until tonight that is. Sighing Ron took another look at the time, only five minutes had gone by.

 _What the hell happened to Harry tonight?_

This was somewhat of a routine mission. Six Aurors, bad guys hiding out, go in, handle the situation, get out. They'd done it thousands of times, what was so different about tonight?

 _They were surrounding a warehouse on the outskirts of muggle London. Two Aurors on each side of the building with Ron and Harry on either side of the main door, wands at the ready. At the signal Ron entered the building with Harry close behind. Slowly they began clearing the space. The farther they went the more apparent it became this place hadn't been used in months, just as they were fanning out ready to call it in ad abandoned a wand was fired. It had all gone in slow motion after that, spells being thrown in every which way the Aurors not ever seeing their targets. Chaos. Then it stopped. The air cleared and Harry was on the floor surrounded by blood. They were all the sudden at St. Mungo's and Ron was left to wait._

"Why is it always you" Ron spoke aloud to the empty room. Ron sat again, finding no use in pacing, putting his head in his hands. It was moments like this that reminded Ron how lucky he was to have Hermionie and the kids. Harry had no one of his own. No one there to comfort or take care of him, no one to talk to his day about, no one to fight with, no one to love. The Weasleys could only be there for Harry so much before they had to go back to their lives. If he was honest Ron was worried about his best friend. It had been six years since the war and all of their friends were starting to settle down, heck he'd just gotten an invitation to Luna Lovegood's wedding of all people.

Ron heard a door opening but he didn't dare look and get his hopes up. Too many people had accidently walked into the room only to be shooed away by the nurse at the end of the hall for being in a restricted area. Ron sat there lost in his woes for his friend and almost missed the commotion coming from the nurse's desk at the end of the hall. He began to half listen when he heard a child start to fuss.

"Yes, hello, I received an owl stating there's been an accident and I needed to be here as soon as possible." The mystery voice said sounding shaky and rushed.

M _ust be someone else too hysterical to realize they are in the restricted branch._

"No, no Im certain I'm at the right place. I'm here to see-" the fussy child began to cry. Now Ron was interested. Who was this fighting with the nurse when he obviously wasn't supposed to be here. "I'm sorry about the noise, there was no time to get someone to watch her. She's just tired"

The voice was getting closer, the nurse leading it down the hall. _Was there someone else here who Ron had forgotten about? No everyone had been released by now. Maybe there was another mission attacked tonight...?_

Ron finally looked up to see the nurse frivolously talking to someone who had a now sleeping child on their shoulder, its head buried in curly blond hair. She looked about Sidney's age if not a little older, no one else in the office had a child that age. Slowly the child stirred and opened her eyes. Ron would know those eyes anywhere. The same eyes his best friend had. Entranced Ron couldn't look away, even when the nurse was suddenly called and rushed through the hospital doors. Those eyes were suddenly ripped away as the person holding the girl turned around and reviled just about the last person Ron expected to see again, under any circumstance.

Draco Malfoy.

He stood, hand on wand, his training kicking in. Malfoy didn't seem to have noticed him yet as he was consoling the little girl. He looked about the same as Ron remember him plus the usual things that come with aging and surviving a war. He was the same height, dressed to the nines, styled hair, nose as pointy as ever, and dried tear streaks down his face. "We'll have daddy back soon little dove" he heard Malfoy say.

 _Who could possibly be in here that you know?_ Ron thought, or more like thought he thought as Malfoy's head shot up started by the other man in the room. His face hardened but didn't seem half as surprised to see Ron as Ron was to see him. Malfoy spoke, "If you must know my business I am here to see my husband."

Ron was blown away by that, someone else was here. He'd always assumed when they were at school but it was only ever just a theory. Ron was about to question further but the nurse stepped into the waiting room, "Sir I have further information from the healers regarding your husband." Malfoy stayed where he was locking eyes with Ron, seeming to challenge him to comment. "Mr. Malfoy-Potter if you could please fallow me." Turning away from Ron he fallowed the nurse through the doors.

Ron slid back into his chair not believing any of this was actually happening.

 _Husband? Malfoy-Potter? So this is what you've been hiding for so long Harry. But why?_


	2. Chapter 2: Knew This Day Would Come

Authors Note: Wow I cant believe how much traffic I got from the last chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Again sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed when editing. Probably the next chapter will be the last one in present day and then well get some answers about the past! From now on I'll try and update about once a week, give or take a few days. I am going out of town next week, so I'll see if I can crank something out before then. If not something will be out soon! OH lastly, I'm going back to the first chapter to add in the line breaks because I just noticed the ones I put in didn't save; if I can figure out how to do it without accidently deleting everything that is. Okay enough blabbering Nancey, on with it.

* * *

 **Knew This Day Would Come**

Draco sat at the kitchen table waiting for Harry to return from his mission just as he had done for the past four years. He had yet to miss a return and wasn't about to start now. Grabbing the Prophet from that morning he began to scan the headlines and distract himself. There wasn't much to the paper anymore for nothing that noteworthy had happened since the second war, thank Merlin. Gossip and ministry scandals littered the pages, none of that for Draco thank you very much. Vanishing the blasted waste of paper, he decided to put the kettle on the fire, he discovered the muggles had a few good ideas in them and the way to make a perfect cup of tea was one of them, and check on a just asleep Harlyn.

Draco slowly opened her door not to wake the toddler in her bed. They never liked the idea of a crib it seemed too close to a jail sell or cage and didn't want Harlyn feeling trapped, much to Harry's relief. Instead they got her a bed just bigger than she was now and put up inviable walls so she wouldn't fall out, especially now that she was walking. Seeing she was fast asleep Draco entered and sat in the chair next to her bed, he would never admit it out loud but he loved to sit there and admire his daughter. She had a full head of curly honey-blond hair reaching to her shoulders, a soft angelic face with the Malfoy family nose and rosy cheeks, she was slightly smaller than average but perfectly heathy; then there was Draco's favorite thing, her eyes. The same eyes his husband, and his mother before him had. Those deep green eyes Draco could get lost in for hours on end and feel no lesser towards. She was the perfect mix, their little dove, and sure to break a few hearts in the future.

Harlyn began to sir when the kettle whistled, quietly cursing Draco scooped her up and headed to quiet the bloody thing. Back in the kitchen with a now fully awake two-and-a-half-year-old Draco plopped her in the highchair to tend to the tea. Harlyn began to babble away in a language only she could understand as she did when excited about something, she had begun to form some words but nothing much past the usual "dada" and trying to pronounce her own name. If she didn't make progress soon Draco was thinking about contacting a healer… Pulled out of his mild concerns, Harlyn gave a mighty squeal of excitement that brought his attention fully to the moment, only to see a ministry owl dodging the affectionate child's grabbing hands. Curious, Draco untied the letter from his leg, it began unfolding itself and spoke:

 **To whom this may concern,**

 **We regret to inform you Harry J. Potter has been admitted to St. Mungo's classified ward. As his emergency contact please report to the fallowing…..**

Draco couldn't bring himself to finish listening to the letter, scooping up his daughter and rushing to the floo before it finished its sentence; already knowing where to go and what to do. They had prepared for this moment if it should ever happen, _when it happened_ Harry had persisted, but Draco hoped it never would.

* * *

 _Harry had done it, not that it had ever been in doubt, but he was still proud. He was officially an Auror, passing his final test with flying colors and brining home all the official paperwork to fill out over the weekend before being assigned a partner Monday. In truth Harry could have done it all at the office but he wanted to share this moment with Draco and have him look over it all in case of any suspicious clauses, one could never be too careful. Since Harry had "come out of hiding" a closed book telling the public nothing about where he was, what he did, or what he was doing now, they had found all sorts of tricky paperwork trying to reveal anything about himself. In a particularly nasty case a simple check for ice cream had a clause that he had to give a full disclosure interview with Rita Skeeter herself under truth serum, luckily it happened to fall of the ground before Harry was able to sing revealing the scheme. He now used a glamor when going out, especially when he was with Draco; the price to pay for privacy and a semi-normal life._

 _Sitting at the newly purchased kitchen table with his new husband they began to shift through it all. Mostly consisting of contracts dealing with hours, wage, and vacation time all of deemed safe, until they reached the emergency contact sheet._

 _"_ _I'll just leave it blank, like I did with my marital status. No one is any the wiser and we can continue with our peaceful little live here." Harry declared. He quite liked the way things were and even if this paperwork was supposedly classified it was still proof, and he more than anyone knew there was always a loophole._

 _"_ _I am not comfortable with you going and gallivanting all over Europe while I am stuck here constantly wondering if you are about to return or in a coma somewhere because you didn't deem it worthy for me to be notified." Draco shot back, Harry meant well but he would never get it past him Draco would rather know about his safety than have a quiet life. Damn the world, all he cared about was Harry, "Especially after our little one arrives." He added, glancing at the caldron near them for the added push. In a few months, they'd have a new addition to their little family and Draco was too young to handle being a widower, let alone a single father._

 _"_ _Well I don't know what to do then since it asks for a name, relation, and address… address, I can just put an address, Dra you've done it again"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure what exactly I've done again in this instance but hey I'll take it. Harry we need to talk about all of the what ifs… before you realize I'm not the Weaslette and go running back to her" Draco teased. Taunting Harry about her always lightened the mood and got him flustered._

 _"_ _Huh funny thing I married you then. You know I never really loved her. As a little sister maybe, not like I love you, but I may need a reminder now that you bring it up" Harry smirked in a suggestive tone leaning towards Draco._

 _"_ _You'll have to catch me first Mr. Malfoy-Potter," Draco sang as he ran through the house._

 _"_ _Good thing I know you so well and all your hiding places Mr. Malfoy-Potter," Harry sang back running towards their bedroom. Always better to have a little fun before a heavy conversation._

* * *

Draco reached the classified wing in record time. He walked into a little room with a desk for the nurse, connected to a short hallway leading to a larger waiting room. No one was manning the desk but a little bell which Draco desperately rang. A witch appeared a moment later, "May I help you sir?" Harlyn began to fuss, sensing her father's mood and the fact she was woken from her sleep.

"Yes, hello, I received a call saying I needed to be here as soon as possible."

"Sir this is a restricted area, it is highly likely you took a wrong turn. There are signs listed by the stairs about which branches are on which floors and signs pointing above for that particular floor. If you can please exit and redirect yourself. I can also direct you to the right floor if-" her rehearsed monotone speech was cut off.

"No, no I'm certain I'm in the right place. I'm here to see Mr. Malfoy-Potter, err Mr. Potter. I'm Mr. Malfoy here to see Mr. Potter." he laughed some trying to play it off his slip up as heat of the moment confusion and the fact that Harlyn was now full out crying. And she never cried. He missed the nurses reply over the noise but holding her closer and swaying some soothed her. The nurse started to walk down the hall and Draco followed assuming she told him to fallow before she whipped around as Harlyn let out a loud yawn and immediately feel asleep on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about her, there was no time to get someone to watch her. She's just tired"

Now stopped almost at the end of the hall the nurse did not seem amused. "Sir, I asked you to please leave this ward. Mr. Potter already has his emergency contact here waiting and how you even know he is here is concerning. We are under orders to not let anyone but his emergency contact and immediate family through those doors so if you could kindly-" she was once again cut off.

"Oh well there shouldn't be a problem then seeing as I am his emergency contact and only immediate family. Wouldn't it be _concerning_ to you if my husband didn't put me down as his emergency contact? Or even more so some random guy showing up who just happens to have this much information and a child with a resemblance to said patient? Or worse whoever the hell is in there claiming to be said emergency contact?" Draco raised his eyebrow speaking softly, as not to wake his daughter again, but sternly so this witch got the point. He even went a step further by giving her permission to test their bond before she ran off.

Damn the world and privacy, at this point it was already out there and who was this witch to push him out the door. Finding Harlyn awake again, she was not going to get a through nights sleep now, he turned to find a seat, but she started fussing again. This was all so much for the little girl to understand. He knew she was sensitive to energy being so young still, so she could feel all the worry, stress, and frustration coming off of him. "We'll have daddy back soon little dove" he consoled once again lost in her eyes.

"Who could possibly be here that you know?" Started, Draco's head shot up at this new voice. Weasley. He should have known. How could he have overlooked him, forgotten the glamor, everything they'd gone over so they could have as normal a life as they could. But a life essentially hiding? Was that really their idea of normalcy? Oh well might as well continue his damn all streak.

"If you must know my business I am here to see the same person you are." Draco responded, like it was common knowledge. That really seemed to get Wesley. Good. He respected the family more so now after hearing about everything they'd done for his husband, but that didn't mean he had to let them know that.

"Sir I have further information from the healers regarding your husband." _Ah not so quick to rush me out the doors are you now_ _are you,_ he thought and just to top it off he locked eyes with the weasel challenging him to comment. Seemingly growing impatient again, the nurse said, "Mr. Malfoy-Potter if you could please fallow me." walking through the doors.

Figuring he'd given Weasley and the nurse enough grief, she was one to look over Harry after all, he quickly turned to fallow her.


End file.
